fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Neon (Pure's)
Neon Neon is a superior element, which requires Plasma, Ice, and Light. This is the first element to have a triple fusion. Neon, in liquid form, can be cryogenic. The fusion costs 1500 total diamonds. As an incentive, players with this element become immune to blind effects by equipping any of the spells from it (except for the ultimate). Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Above Average Speed : Medium Passive Skill : --> Has 50% chance to inflict an electric charge or cryogenic power to a safe zone when a bullet from this element hits, preventing users from entering back. Lasts for 6 seconds. Spells Liquid Neon User lobs a glowing ray of neon light that blinds enemies on its way and freezes opponents upon explosion to deal high damage. --> Puts both hands together, then pulls them away from grip, which releases a glowing ray of neon light which can either travel transversely or with gravity. For transverse travelling, aim at any direction. For gravitated travelling, aim at any angle (requires 3rd Person Mode). The neon ray does multiple explosions, each dealing 25 ~ 55 damage to opponents per 0.5 seconds for 4 seconds. This also freezes opponents within vicinity. This does a total of 200 ~ 440 damage. This projectile spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana * Note : '''The ray can't be fueled up by Flame Body. '''Glowing Electrodes User creates an electric bond with neon electrodes that gives them a nice glow. Their glow fades as they shoot 5 large neon rays that explode into smaller ones upon contact. --> You inflict a bright glow on your whole body, as bright as 8 blocks of G.Q. This gives them an electric charge of 6,575 watts that has an incentive; opponents near them within 6 studs range take 11 ~ 22 damage and are stunned per second and makes you immune to damage from Storm, Plasma, Ice, Light and Aurora and takes 75% less damage. You put your arms forward and your palms exposed as 2 emblems of the Neon element appears. Then you put them together, creating a bigger emblem of Neon element, shooting 5 large neon rays of a different color. When a neon ray explodes, it releases smaller ones that travel in 8 directions. The explosion it makes is similar to Ash Pulse but the end is slightly pointy at the end and the stem has swirls. Bottom part of the explosion is squared. # Red -> 'Does 65 ~ 130 damage upon initial explosion. Smaller bullets can pierce through 2 opponents and explode at a range of 15 studs radius, does 45 ~ 90 damage and inflicts burn damage (80 per 2 seconds for 4 seconds). # '''Blue -> '''Has biggest blast radius. Does 50 ~ 100 damage upon initial explosion, and freezes opponents for 2.5 seconds. Smaller bullets does 25 ~ 75 damage and inflicts a slow down by 60% for 3 seconds. # '''Yellow -> '''Has smallest blast radius with highest damage. Does 89 ~ 168 damage and blinds for 1.8 seconds upon initial explosion. Smaller bullets deal 75 ~ 110 damage to opponents and blinds opponents upon explosion for 0.5 seconds. # '''Green -> '''Heals allies by 60 hp but steals 61 ~ 122 health from opponents upon initial explosion. Smaller bullets heal 35 health to allies upon explosion but leeches 45 ~ 90 health from opponents. # '''Orange -> '''Does 75 ~ 150 damage to opponents and is very special. Has 30% chance to inflict burn damage to opponents (15 damage per 0.5 seconds for 6 seconds), 15% chance to blind opponent for 5 seconds, 45% chance to freeze opponent for 2 seconds (30 damage per second for 2 seconds) and 10% chance to steal 350 health and inflict 90 ~ 125 damage. Neon rays are half a size of a normal Robloxian, and are shot in cone shape. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 350 mana and costs 750 shards * '''Note : '''Avoid getting in the middle of the rays. This can deal over 700 damage plus the aftermath effects dealt by each ray. * '''Note 2 : '''This spell takes some time to cast, but each bullet travels at extremely high speed, probably as fast as Warp Bombs. * '''Note 3 : '''Rays seperate from each other the farther they get. '''Neon Composition User gleams bright that gives them a small temperature range that slows down nearby enemies til they're frozen, but heals them and party members. --> Your body creates a glow covering 8 studs range around them. Your body also glows according to their skin tone. Your body temperature turns low. inflicting slow down to opponents within the glow. The closer they get, the slower their speed reaches. Staying within the glow freezes the opponents for 2.5 seconds. The glow heals you 18 health per 0.5 seconds for the duration of 7 seconds, as well as heal nearby party members for 15 health. This healing spell has a 15 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 875 shards Neon-Fluoride Reaction User swings their light stick downward, creating a large glowing area that paralyzes the nearest opponent, stabbing them with the light stick then summoning large neon beams that do high damage. '' --> The user gets a long light stick on their hand, strike it next to their feet, and create a large glowing, blue area around them covering 3 studs. If there's an opponent, they teleport right next to it, with the light stick protruding through the victim's body, dealing starter damage of 50 ~ 100 damage. A large, gray and white beam forms from the light stick, and creates 4 different pulses. # '''First Pulse -> '''90 ~ 180 damage # '''Second Pulse -> '''75 ~ 125 damage # '''Third Pulse -> '''25 ~ 75 damage # '''Fourth Pulse -> '''60 ~ 120 damage The total damage dealt can be around 300 ~ 600 damage. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 450 mana and costs 900 shards Neon Voltage User creates a high-voltage neon beam released in any direction or angle, dealing massive damage to opponents hitting them and inflicting short term blinding and stun. '' --> Jumps very high to the sky, casting a massive glow around their body, then proceeds to consume half the energy from them to create a 60,000 watt energy beam that can be controlled by the cursor. This beam creates pulses, making it easier to catch targets when they're near the beam. Pulse damage does 21 ~ 43 damage and 0.5 second stun which stacks, while initial beam damage does 29 ~ 57 damage and blinds. Full damage is undetermined. The beam lasts for 9 seconds. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 45 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1100 shards